


why did it turn out like this?

by crispychips



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Dark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention child abuse, on progress, sad ending or happy ending soon, trigger warning, trying to be happy as possible
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispychips/pseuds/crispychips
Summary: Kenma baru pertama kali melihat hujan saat di pantai dan itu jadi terlihat meyeramkan. Mobil yang ditumpanginya melaju perlahan. Matanya memandang ke jendela, mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar konsol game dan beralih memperhatikan kembali pantai yang masih terlihat di sepanjang jalan.“Berhenti!”“Ada apa Kenma?”“Seseorang terjatuh.”..“Kau siapa?!”“Kozume Kenma.”..“J –jangan  kemari Kenma.”“Maksudmu?”“….”..“Tolong -…”
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 4





	why did it turn out like this?

**Author's Note:**

> Desclaimer : Haruichi Furudate-sensei!!!
> 
> Oke! jadi ini first fic aku di fandom ini. Walopun ngikutin haikyuu sebenernya udah lama hahahaha  
> Kuroken ini gemesin banget sebenernya tapi aku buat fic yang sangat sangat dark huhu maapin
> 
> HAPPY READING!!! :)

Kenma tidak pernah suka bermain di luar rumah. Tapi hari itu keluarganya berlibur ke sebuah pantai, menginap beberapa hari di sana. Melihat matahari terbenam –itu satu-satunya hal yang Kenma sukai selain bermain game –saat warna senja jingga membuat suasana hatinya lumayan baik. Wajah ibu dan ayahnya yang tertawa sambil menuntun kedua tangannya. Semuanya nyaris kenangan yang menyenangkan dan Kenma mungkin tidak akan pernah – _ingin_ –melupakannya.

Waktu itu terlewati begitu saja dan mereka akan kembali ke rumah mereka di Tokyo. Hujan turun dengan deras. Kenma baru pertama kali melihat hujan saat di pantai dan itu jadi terlihat meyeramkan. Mobil yang ditumpanginya melaju perlahan. Matanya memandang ke jendela, mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar konsol _game_ dan beralih memperhatikan kembali pantai yang masih terlihat di sepanjang jalan.

Ada seseorang yang berlari di pinggir pantai. _“Untuk apa dia berlari saat sedang hujan?”_ Pikir Kenma. Lalu orang itu terjatuh dan Kenma terkejut, dia memperhatikan beberapa saat namun dia tidak kunjung berdiri.

“Berhenti!”

Ayahnya dari kursi kemudi menghentikan mobilnya dan memandang Kenma khawatir.

“Ada apa Kenma?”

“Ada barangmu yang tertinggal Sayang?” Tanya ibunya.

“Seseorang … jatuh.” Katanya tanpa menoleh dari kaca jendela. Memastikan kalau orang itu masih di sana.

“Di mana?” Pandangan ayahnya sedikit kabur karena butiran hujan yang menabrak jendela.

“Di sana –aku yakin sekali.”

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

Saat itu Kenma masih berusia sekitar 8 tahun. Masih tidak tahu apapun tentang kehidupan yang lebih dewasa, dalam artian otaknya hanya berisi sekolah, belajar, bermain dan mencoba bersenang-senang.

Ayahnya mengajaknya mendekat. Mengambil payung dan mengajaknya ke tempat _orang jatuh_ tadi sementara ibunya menunggu di dalam mobil. Berjalan di tengah derasnya hujan, menapak diantara pasir pantai yang langsung berkerumun di kaki mereka.

Kenma melihatnya. Anak laki-laki –mungkin seumuran dirinya –tergeletak di sana. Terguyur hujan.

“Pegang payungnya Kenma.”

Saat gagang payungnya berpindah ke tangannya, sementara sang ayah berjongkok menghampiri anak tadi. Kenma terkejut saat ayahnya tiba-tiba menggendong anak itu dan mengajaknya kembali ke mobil.

“Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit. Ayo kembali ke mobil.”

Kenma mengangkat tangannya setinggi mungkin, menyesuaikan tinggi payung dengan susah payah sementara ayahnya menggendong seseorang sembari agak merunduk. Ibunya menatap khawatir dari kejauhan.

Ayahnya membaringkan anak itu di kursi belakang dan menyuruh Kenma untuk ikut masuk lebih dahulu ke mobil. Tidak peduli kursi mobilnya yang ikut basah, lagipula menyelamatkan orang tentunya lebih penting dari pada sekedar kursi basah.

Anak itu lumayan tinggi –lebih tinggi dari Kenma –jadi, sementara tubuhnya berbaring di kursi, kepalanya terlelap di pangkuan Kenma. Ayahnya mengambil selimut dari bagasi dan menyelimuti anak itu. Untunglah mereka habis menginap, jadi mereka memang membawa beberapa peralatan rumah.

“Maaf Kenma, kau jadi tidak nyaman.” Orangtuanya selalu ingin membuatnya nyaman.

“Aku tidak apa-apa.”

Mobil kembali melaju. Kenma tidak memegang konsol gamenya dan malah fokus memperhatikan anak tadi. Dia hanya memakai kaos putih polos dan celana pendek berwarna merah. Rambutnya hitam pekat. Namun apa yang membuat Kenma penasaran adalah … sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

Anak itu terbaring di ranjang UGD sementara dokter yang memeriksanya meminta waktu untuk mengobrol dengan kedua orangtua Kenma. Ibunya menyuruhnya untuk tetap di sana –tidak tahu karena apa namun Kenma menurut, jadi Kenma menunggu. Duduk di samping ranjang sambil memainkan game kesukaannya.

“ _Ngh_ ….”

Kepalanya pusing dan saat dia membuka matanya, pandangangannya penuh dengan dominasi warna putih. Menyadari dirinya ada di tempat asing, dia beringsut duduk dan memandang sekitar dengan panik.

“Jadi kau sudah bangun.”

Dia menoleh dan mendapati seseorang duduk di dekatnya.

“Kau siapa?!”

“Kozume Kenma.”

Selimut yang menutupi tubuh anak itu terbuka. Sepertinya dokter melepas bajunya karena sangat basah dan hanya menyelimutinya dengan selimut. Saat itu Kenma melihat, ada banyak bekas lebam di sekujur tubuhnya. Sadar dipandang lekat oleh orang asing, anak itu menarik selimutnya dan menutupi tubuh atasnya.

“Kenma, kau tidak bilang dia sudah sadar.” Ayahnya mendekat, begitu juga dengan dokter tadi.

“ _Umm_ , dia baru saja bangun.”

“Kenma, ayo kita menunggu di luar.” Ibunya menuntunnya ke luar. Meninggalkan ayahnya, dokter, dan anak itu di dalam.

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

Kenma saat ini berumur 16 tahun dan anak itu berumur 17 tahun. Kuroo Tetsurou namanya. Sejak Kenma melihatnya jatuh saat itu, entah mengapa orangtuanya membawa dia ke rumah mereka. Mengajaknya tinggal dan membesarkannya dengan Kenma. Masa kecilnya dihabiskan bersama, Kuroo mengenalkannya pada bola voli dan membuat Kenma bersenang-senang.

Dia seperti pelindung bagi Kenma. Saat orang lain mengusilinya, Kuroo selalu datang dan menyelamatkannya. Itu tidak Kenma duga. Tidak seperti saat mereka pertama bertemu, Kuroo adalah anak yang murung, dia tidak mau bicara selama berhari-hari, hanya diam di kamarnya dan memandang keluar. Namun Kuroo tumbuh menjadi pria yang riang, tinggi dan –keren –juga cukup pintar. Menjadi kapten tim basket dan dihormati oleh juniornya. _Ahh_ … Kenma merasa bersyukur dekat dengannya.

“ _Hey_ Kenma …,”

“ _Hmm?”_

“Aku … mau pergi menemui ibuku.”

Kenma menoleh. Melihat Kuroo yang tidak menatapnya balik.

“Aku ikut.”

“Kau tidak perlu ikut Kenma. Kau tidak suka bepergian terlalu jauh.”

“Aku. Ikut.”

“Haha, baiklah.”

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

Kuroo tidak pernah mau bercerita tentang keluarganya. Kenma hanya tahu kalau kedua orangtuanya bercerai dan dia tinggal dengan ibunya. Hanya saja _“Ibunya sakit.”_ katanya. Kuroo mungkin merindukan ibunya, pikir Kenma.

Pernah suatu waktu, Kenma bertanya pada orangtuanya alasan mereka membawa Kuroo. Namun mereka tidak memberitahu apapun. Kenma tidak mencari tahu lebih jauh karena merasa tidak masalah tinggal dengan Kuroo.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Kuroo sangat pendiam. Tidak seperti biasanya. Dia sering melamun dan menatap kosong. Kenma mengajaknya bicara tetapi kebanyakan hanya dijawab singkat. Ini _tidak seperti Kuroo._

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

Wangi garam tercium pekat. Ini mengingatkan Kenma akan liburannya 8 tahun lalu. Pantainya masih indah –apalagi saat sore hari –seperti terakhir kali Kenma melihat matahari terbenam di pantai yang sama.

Kenma pikir malam ini mereka akan menginap di rumah lama Kuroo. Lalu malamnya dipenuhi oleh cerita Kuroo saat masih kecil, jika beruntung mungkin Kenma diperbolehkan melihat-lihat album lama mereka.

Pria itu berhenti di sebuah rumah yang temboknya terbuat dari kayu.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Awalnya Kenma merasa senang untuk Kuroo karena setelah sekian lama, pria itu pasti sangat merindukan ibunya. Namun Kuroo terlihat cemas. Dia menunduk dan menggenggam tangannya sendiri.

Pintu terbuka dan seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dari baliknya. Sesaat dia terkejut lalu pandangannya marah.

_PLAK!_

Kenma berjengit kaget. Wanita itu menampar Kuroo. Dia menamparnya dengan keras sedangkan Kuroo hanya diam memegangi pipinya yang merah.

“KE MANA SAJA KAU?! ANAK SIALAN! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MATI SAJA HAH?!”

Dia mencengkram baju Kuroo dan nyaris menamparnya lagi jika Kenma tidak mendorongnya menjauh.

“APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA?! DIA ITU ANAKMU!”

Kenma menahan tangan wanita itu sementara dia menarik kerah bajunya.

“APA YANG KAU TAHU HAH?! DIA ANAK DARI PRIA BRENGSEK ITU!”

“JANGAN LAMPIASKAN RASA BENCIMU PADA ORANG LAIN! DIA BUKAN PRIA ITU! DIA BERBEDA! TIDAKKAH KAU BERSYUKUR PUNYA ANAK YANG SELALU PEDULI PADAMU?!”

_BRUGH!_

“KENMA!”

Kuroo berlutut menghampiri Kenma yang terjatuh. Membantunya berdiri dan membawanya menjauh.

 _“Ah …, sialan!_ ” pikirnya. Kenma tahu dirinya tidak pernah bagus dalam pertarungan fisik.

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

Mereka duduk di depan sebuah _konbini_. Rasa perih menjalar dari telapak tangannya. Kuroo berlutut sembari membersihkan luka di telapak tangan Kenma dengan hati-hati. Tangannya lecet saat dia terjatuh lantaran menahan wanita itu agar tidak menyakiti Kuroo.

Kenma memperhatikan. Raut wajah Kuroo terlihat sangat khawatir namun disisi lain dia seperti menahan tangis. Bekas tamparan itu masih ada, mewarnai pipinya yang jadi kemerahan. Entahlah! Kenma tidak pernah melihat raut wajah ini. Kuroo selalu tersenyum, terlihat kesal, atau bahkan terlihat menyebalkan sesekali, walaupun ekspresi Kuroo saat bermain voli adalah favoritya.

“Terima kasih … Kenma.” Katanya tiba-tiba.

“ _Hmm?”_

Kuroo kembali diam. Mengoleskan obat luka dan menutupnya dengan plester.

“ _Ahhh …_ sudah lama sekali aku tidak berteriak seperti itu.” Kenma bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali dirinya berteriak kekeras itu. Kuroo memandangnya bingung lalu dia tiba-tiba tertawa.

“ _Pffft …_ hahaha.”

Kenma menyentuh pipi Kuroo lalu tersenyum.

“Akhirnya kau tertawa juga … Kuroo.”

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

Kuroo dan Kenma berbeda satu tahun. Jadi Kuroo lulus lebih dulu dari Kenma. Dia melajutkan kuliah dan memutuskan menyewa apartemen yang lebih dekat dengan kampusnya. Kenma tidak tahu kalau selama ini Kuroo bekerja paruh waktu melatih voli anak-anak dan mengumpulkan uang. Padahal kegiatannya sendiri sudah sangat melelahkan.

Di hari kelulusan, para junior tim bola voli menangis melihat kepergian kaptennya. Kenma ada di sisi itu juga, namun dia tidak menangis.

“Jangan sedih Kenma. Aku akan sering berkunjung.”

Dia mengacak surai rambut kenma yang dicat keemasan.

“Hentikan Kuroo.”

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

Empat bulan setelah Kuroo masuk kuliah. Ibu Kuroo masuk ke panti rehabilitasi. Saat itu orangtua Kenma menceritakan semua beserta alasan mereka membawa Kuroo. Mungkin mereka menunggu Kenma cukup dewasa sebelum memberitahunya.

Kenma sangat terkejut. Tentu saja. Kenma jadi merasa sedikit bersalah setiap kali dia bertanya pada Kuroo. Pria itu akan tiba-tiba diam lalu tersenyum dan berkata _“Aku tinggal dengan ibuku, hanya saja dia sedang sakit. Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu?”_ Lalu dia akan mengganti pembicaraan ke topik yang lain.

Dia tidak pernah tahu kalau – _sakit_ –yang dimaksud Kuroo adalah pikirannya yang sakit. Dia cenderung menyakiti Kuroo yang dianggap sebagai anak dari pria brengsek yang bercerai dengannya. Dia melampiaskan semuanya pada Kuroo. Membuatnya babak belur dan menerima amarahnya.

.

~~_Di rumah sakit 9 tahun yang lalu …_ ~~

~~_Ayah Kenma dan seorang dokter menghampiri Kuroo yang terduduk di ranjangnya._ ~~

~~_“Kau sudah sadar. Siapa namamu?”_ ~~

~~_“Kuroo … Tetsurou ….” Suaranya pelan._ ~~

~~_“Di mana kau tinggal?”_ ~~

~~_“Di dekat pantai ….”_ ~~

~~_“Apa ada keluargamu yang bisa dihubungi?”_ ~~

~~_Dia terlihat takut._ ~~

~~_“Aku tinggal dengan ibuku.”_ ~~

~~_“Tubuhmu penuh bekas luka, apa kau dikeroyok atau semacamnya?”_ ~~

~~_Kuroo menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka terdiam. Berpikir sejenak._ ~~

~~_“Apakah ibumu –“_ ~~

~~_“JANGAN LAPORKAN IBUKU!”dia menggeleng dengan keras._ ~~

~~_“Kumohon jangan laporkan ibuku,”katanya lagi._ ~~

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

Hari itu, Kenma mengantar Kuroo ke tempat rehabilitasi. Menemui ibunya yang seorang penyihir –Kuroo akan marah kalau tahu Kenma berpikiran seperti ini. Kenma tidak mau membiarkan Kuroo datang sendirian. Entah selebar apa pintu maaf Kuroo untuk ibunya hingga dia tetap ingin menemuinya walaupun selalu diperlakukan kasar.

Perkembangannya terlihat baik. Petugas awalnya menolak untuk dilakukan kontak langsung, namun wanita itu berjanji bahwa dia tidak ingin menyakitinya. Dia hanya ingin bertemu anaknya.

Wanita itu memeluk Kuroo dengan lembut. Mengusap surai hitamnya. Kuroo balik memeluknya, menyamankan kepalanya dipangkuan ibunya sembari memejamkan mata. Kenma menunggu di kursi sambil memperhatikan mereka. Takut jika wanita itu tiba-tiba menampar Kuroo seperti sebelumnya.

“Maafkan aku Tetsurou. Aku selalu melukaimu.”

Kuroo hanya tersenyum.

“Aku menyayangimu Tetsurou.”

Dia terlihat sangat bahagia. Tanpa sadar Kenma ikut tersenyum.

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

Besok adalah hari ulang tahun Kenma. Kebetulan yang sangat meyenangkan itu jatuh di hari libur. Jadi Kenma bisa pergi menemui Kuroo –karena ada beberapa urusan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan, Kuroo tetap tinggal di apartemen.

Dia menyamankan diri di ranjangnya. Mengambil ponsel dan mengirim pesan pada Kuroo. Sejak siang Kenma berpikir apakah sebaiknya dia berangkat malam ini dan menginap di apartemen Kuroo saja ketimbang dia berangkat pagi hari ke sana.

**To: Kuroo**

**[Kau sudah tidur?] 09.52 p.m**

**[Kuroo?] 10.00 p.m**

**[Apa kau sengaja mengabaikan pesanku?!] 10.15 p.m**

**[KUROOOOOOOOOO?] 10.20 p.m**

**[???] 10.30 p.m**

Kesal karena Kuroo tidak juga membalas pesannya. Kenma beralih meneleponnya.

Satu kali. Tidak ada jawaban.

Dua kali. Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Tiga kali. Kuroo mengangkatnya.

“Kau menyebalkan!”

**“J –jangan kemari Kenma.”**

“Maksudmu?”

“….”

Sambungan telepon terputus di sana. Kenma kembali menelepon namun nomornya tidak bisa dihubungi. Mendadak firasatnya berubah buruk. Ini tidak lucu. Walaupun Kenma masih berharap ini hanya akal-akalan Kuroo untuk mengerjainya.

Kenma memakai jaket dan meraih tas selempangnya.

“Mau pergi ke mana? Semalam ini?” Tanya ibunya saat melihat kenma memakai sepatu.

“Ke apartemen Kuroo.”

“Kenapa kau terburu-buru sayang?”

“Aku harus memastikan sesuatu.”

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

Kenma berlari seperti orang kesetanan setelah turun dari taksi. Bergegas menuju apartemen Kuroo. Berharap menemui wajah Kuroo yang menyebalkan, mengatakan _“Selamat ulang tahun Kenma! Aku sengaja mengerjaimu hahaha!”_ dan Kenma akan memasang wajah cemberut tapi bahagia memakan kue yang dibeli Kuroo.

Pintu apartemen Kuroo terbuka sedikit. Kenapa dibiarkan terbuka? Kuroo tidak seceroboh itu. Kenma mengatur nafasnya yang terburu-buru lalu membuka pintunya perlahan.

Ada bercak darah di lantai.

“Kuroo?”

Kenma mengikuti jejak darah itu. Semakin dalam dia masuk, semakin banyak darah itu terlihat.

 _“Sialan! Aku pasti salah lihat kan?!”_ Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Lalu rasanya sangat lemas hingga Kenma hanya terduduk di sana. Dengan tangan yang gemetar dia menempatkan ponselnya di telinga.

“T –tolong -….”

**Author's Note:**

> Sankyuu buat yang udah baca!  
> Next?
> 
> *semoga virus webe tidak terus menyerang :(


End file.
